


Secret Dreams

by Blue_Night



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a special encounter with his two personal Wraith. But, maybe, it isn't real, but just a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that I needed to come back to my favorite couple and couldn't resist to include another one of my favorites. Maybe, this could be called as a sequel to All Bets Are Off, I don't know, I just had fun writing this little fic.
> 
> Hope that you have fun reading it to! 
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta to read over it and thanks to dragonflower1 for inspiring me to this fic with her 4th chapter of 'All's Fair'.

When he opens his eyes, the room is completely dark and John can't see anything. He's not sure what it was that has woken him up, but he can hear slow breathing next to him and he tenses, knowing instantly that there is someone lying in his bed next to his right side. He stares in the darkness, but all he can see are some dark shadows of his furniture. He cautiously reaches out with his hand and touches cool and smooth skin, smoother and cooler than human skin should be.

John tenses even more, realizing whom it is who lies next to him. John briefly wonders how the life-sucking alien creature managed to sneak into his quarters unnoticed, but when a cool clawed hand touches his chest, he stops wondering, holding his breath, steeling himself for the inevitable.  
He waits, but the hand doesn't press down to rip his life out of him, instead the claws ghost over his chest, playing with the fur and caress the scars that the same alien life-sucking creature that now lies next to him has once left there.

John tries to bite back an aroused moan, but the strangled sound escapes his lips, nonetheless. A low growl answers him, sounding pleased and delighted and he moans again. The sharp nails graze over his strong-muscled abdomen, taking their time to explore his human body and John just lies there, obeying the silent order not to move. Soft and warm air tickles his vulnerable throat as dangerous sharp teeth suddenly nibble at his earlobe and another strangled sound slips out of his mouth. He muses briefly about his own nudity, but then he remembers that he was too tired to get dressed again after his shower. He was exhausted and slipped under the covers completely naked. Judging by what he can feel, the Wraith lying close to his right side is naked, too.

He hears another pleased growl, sounding different than the first had sounded and the mattress shifts under the weight from another person lying in the bed right at his left side, too. A second hand touches him, long elegant fingers traveling over his chest, promising and threatening at the same time and John can't help but arch into the touch. He lies in his bed, trapped between two very dangerous male alien creatures and he has to admit that he loves it. He shivers, but it isn't a shiver of fear at all. He is aroused and flushed with desire and although he knows that he plays with a fire that might burn him, but he just can't stop to enjoy the danger and the possible threat that are added to the passionate and seductive caresses.

The mattress shifts again and he feels a hungry mouth pressed on his own, smooth lips over sharp and dangerous teeth and he opens his own trembling lips, eager to let the agile and clever tongue demanding entrance so forcefully explore all of the secret and sensitive places only a Wraith tongue can reach. He answers to the passionate kiss, while the mouth of the other Wraith let go of his ear and nibbles its way along his jaw down to his vulnerable throat.

John moans into the kiss and cocks his head to the side to give Todd better access to his neck. He can tell by the lips claiming his own that it is Steve who kisses him and he can hear by the satisfied snarl Todd lets out as he sinks his teeth into his smooth skin that it is the ancient Wraith Commander marking him as his own.  
Todd's hand has reached its destiny in the meantime and John can feel his cock hardening the second Todd wraps his clever finger around his manhood, stroking it lazily in times to his sucks.  
John arches again, moaning loudly. His own hands move almost against his will, stroking and caressing every inch of the smooth skin he can feel under his fingertips and the answering purrs from both Wraith encourage him to add a little bit more pressure.

After a while, just when John thinks that he will black out from the lack of air, Steve draws back from his bruised lips and as John licks over his swollen bottom lip, he can taste a little blood upon it.

The hand leaves his aching cock and John whimpers softly because of the loss before he is pulled up into a kneeling position, his back pressed close against a pale-green strong-muscled hairless chest. This time, it is Todd's mouth that claims his own while Steve spreads his legs and pushes one slippery finger deep inside him. John shudders helplessly under the double onslaught of both, Todd's demanding tongue and Steve's finger thrusting into him and he clings to Todd's shoulders as if they were a life-line. He can't remember the last time he has been as aroused as he is right now and he moans and pants into the deep kiss as Steve prepares him relentlessly.

Soon, he is wide enough and Todd turns him around and pushes against his back until John is kneeling on all fourth on the bed. He can see the shadow of Steve sitting in front of him as the Wraith watches his Commander taking the human with one deep thrust, burying himself to the hilt into the willing body again and again.

John throws his head back, dizzy with lust and burning desire and he cries out as Todd finds his sweet spot, easily, hitting it with every move as he pounds into John without mercy. Steve moves closer with a snarl, lifting his torso and begins to stroke John's rock-hard shaft, wet with the creamy liquid Todd's relentless and powerful thrusts have milked from him, watching John with hungry green-golden cat's eyes glittering int the dark.

Todd bends his head down to his throat again and the soft and warm air of the Wraith's ragged breathing makes him shiver. Todd sucks forcefully on the mark he has left on his neck and finally presses his feeding hand against his chest, just where the slightly red scars are still visible over his sternum. John screams as hot and white pleasure rushes into his trembling body pulling his ecstasy from him, instantly. He screams and shouts out his pleasure and satisfaction as his orgasm ripples through every cell of his body, shaking him to the core and he shudders violently in time to the hot spurts of his release he pumps into Steve's fingers wrapped firmly around his pulsing and twitching cock. John is vaguely aware of Todd filling him with his seed, growling and purring in his ear as he follows John over the edge.

When it's over, John goes limp, dropping deeply satisfied and exhausted against Steve who holds him up, effortlessly, whispering hoarsely into the human's ear: “The next time, it's my turn to take you, John Sheppard.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

John jerks awake with a start, sitting upright in his bed with his heart pounding in his chest and he blinks and looks around, still dazed from having been sound asleep only seconds ago. He feels the warm wetness on his belly, covering his stomach and flops down on the mattress again with a frustrated groan. It's been a dream, only a dream again.

John inhales and exhales slowly and deeply several times before he feels for the box with the Kleenex placed on his bedside table to clean himself up while he tries to shake the memory of the erotic dream off, feeling embarrassed and ashamed like a teenager who has had his first wet dream. He had had not one wet dream within at least ten years, but since he has met Todd and Steve again, he has them at least three times a week and he knows that they won't fade until the dreams finally will turn into reality.

John sighs and throws the Kleenex into the trash-bin standing near the bedside table. He lies down on his back again, staring at the dark ceiling of his quarters in the Ancient's city, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Tomorrow, he will see Todd and Steve again. He will see them again and spend some time on board their Hive and maybe, just maybe, his dreams will come true then.


End file.
